Memories Fade
by IfYouStillDream
Summary: Evelyn Cartse has lived a semi-normal life, or so she thinks. Now, when brought to the Avengers, and having something clouding her memory, she can't help but wonder what is going on inside her mind. Tony/OC/Loki. Not a FrostIron Story Rated T for mild cussing, and to play it on the safe side.
1. Memories Gone

As I walk out of the building, looking around at all the destruction, I can't help but set my eyes on the people in front of me. Five men, one woman. I catch a blonde one smile at me, and I smile back.

My mind races- who are these people? All I know is that they saved everyone's life, and mine. The monsters- they beat them.

"Thank you!" I shout out. They look at me,

"It was nothing," One says. I hurry after them.

"Who are you?" I ask. The blonde one comes up to me,

"We're the Avengers."

_6 months later_

I sit in my apartment ten minutes later, unable to stop thinking about them when I look out the window. A tall man tumbles down the street, and I furrow my brow. He collapses in front of the door to the apartment complex. I quickly run out, throwing myself down the stairs.

I run out the front door, sliding next to him, "Sir, are you okay?" he looks up, his green eyes meeting my blue.

"You, mortal, you care about me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask in return. I turn my head to the side, sitting down next to him.

"Mortals shouldn't care about the person that destroyed the town that they live in." He replies. I furrow my brow, and smile sweetly.

"Mortals? What are you, a god?"

"Yes, I am." He stands up, "I am Loki, rightful king of Asgard." I laugh lightly.

"From the storybooks? Yeah, sure." I stand up as well, looking at him. He has cuts and bruises everywhere. "Well, Loki, why don't you come up to my apartment and I'll fix you up. Then, you can go back to Asgard, okay?"

He looks over me for a moment, weighing his options. "Very well," I smile, grabbing arm.

"Okay, lets go!"

It's been two months since the "Chitari" destroyed New York City, The Avengers saved it, and "Loki" shoed up on my front door. Since then, life has gradually returned to normal. I started back at work a few weeks ago, at my job as a Gamma scientist. Ever since then, life has seemed... boring, like there is something missing in my life.

"Evelyn?" I turn around from my desk, looking at my partner. "I think we found a breakthrough." I shoot up.

"Really? I mean, who's the test subject this time?" He looks at me, and I shake my head, "No. I am not the lab rat today!" He shakes his head,

"I'm sorry, but you are the perfect candidate! You have the right blood cells, right genes! You are a perfect match. If anything goes wrong, nothing will happen to you. I promise." I gulp,

"Fine. I'll do it." He smiles, helping me take off my lab coat.

"Good. Why don't you go get ready. There is something waiting for you in your personal locker."

I look around, seeing scientists running for me. I'm in big trouble. After starting the process, I must have flipped out or something, because next thing I know, all the glass in the building is broken, and everyone is looking at me.

"Freeze!" I hear a voice behind me, and close my eyes.

_What is going on?_


	2. Memories like to Refocus

I gulp, seeing each and every one armed with a weapon. I close my eyes, wishing for all of this to go away. I hear loud noises, and moans. I open my eyes, seeing all of them on the ground. "What are you?" One asks me in a voice filled with horror.

"I...I don't-" I start running. I run as fast as I can, dropping everything except my phone, and my shoes. I keep running, looking back, seeing nobody following me. I don;t stop until I'm out of town, and in New Jersey. When I do stop, I see little kids staring at me. "Hi," I give them a sweet smile, but they run off. What's going on?

I hear gunshots, and I scream, starting to run. I don't even try to look back. I run myself in to an alley way by accident, and I slowly turn around. I look to see the Avengers standing in front of me, with soldiers behind them. "I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I..." The blonde one comes up to me,

"Miss, we aren't going to hurt you. I promise." He smiles at me, holding out a hand. I hesitantly take it,

"Promises are meant to be broken." I tell him.

"Then I swear," He smiles at me, "We won't hurt you."

* * *

"Wow,"

"I know, right?" The woman stands next to me, with her arms crossed. "You'll get used to it." She smirks, and walks away. I look around at the controls, the people on the computers. They are all busy, typing away. Except for one playing Galaga. I crack a smile, and quietly take a seat in a headquarters table.

I look around at everyone, and see the blonde one come in. "Hi," I say, smiling.

"Why, hello, miss." He smiles back,

"You can call me Evelyn- that is if I learn your name."

"Captain Steve Rogers." I smile, and nod.

"You were in the army? Which war?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He smiles again, sitting down,

"It's a long story."

"I think I have time," I reply, resting my chin on my hand.

"Well... Long story short, I was in World War Two, I froze, and I woke up two months ago. That's about it," I laugh,

"Really?" He nods, and I smile, "Well then, Captain, It's an honor to meet you." I smile kindly, once again, and he stands up. He rushes off, getting something over an ear piece. "Bye..."

I look around, seeing the different agents working, and I slouch in my chair. I feel useless- like there is nothing for me to I could go work in a lab? They have to have research on Gamma here. I hear footsteps, and look back to see another man walking in. He's wearing a rather expensive suit, and he sits down across from me.

He narrows his eyes, "What do you do, sweetheart?"

I feel redness flushing through my cheeks. "Um... I don't know. I was just brought on board. Were you there?" He smiles,

"Why yes. I was the one in the Iron suit... although it's not really iron, more of a copper, or aluminum."

"You're Iron Man?" I ask. I smile, remembering news reports about him. I should have remembered the face. "Hello, Mr. Stark."

"I'm not my dad. Call me Tony." I nod, looking back at the table. "What's the matter?" He asks, although I could tell it was a sarcastic question. I'll answer it anyways.

"I don't even know why I'm on here." I reply, stating the facts. He chuckles,

"Do you even remember bringing down all those guys outside the science building? I guess you don't." I shake my head, "We- Well, I believe the Gamma Radiation messed with your mind." I open my mouth to say something, "But not in a bad way! I believe it enhanced your mind." He looks at me from head to toe, "And your body."

I feel the heat rising back through my cheeks, and look back at the table. He laughs lightly, standing up. "See you around, sweetheart."

* * *

_I hear glass shatter from downstairs- at least, I think it's downstairs. All of this building seemed familiar. "Evelyn! I need your help!" I hurry down the steps, watching myself walk over to Stark. He slides out from a car, throwing me some rusty tools. _

_"Will you wash those out? Then, come back down here? We need to talk." I nod, grabbing the tools. I throw them in to the sink, and turn on the water, rushing back downstairs. _

_"What Tony?" He sits up, walking over to me. He smiles,_

_"I want to see you." _

_"See me what?" I ask, as he pulls me closer. "Dance? Because Swan Lake isn't for another few months." _

_"Yes, dance. Can't I see an advanced preview?" He scoots a little closer, slipping his arm around my waist. I yank it off,_

_"No. Not yet." I smile, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "In one month- when you can buy the theatre out for an advanced preview." I start walking up the stairs, "I left the water running- with your electric tools..." I smirk, sprinting up the steps._

_"Evelyn!"_

_Another image flashes before my eyes, Tony Stark huddled over a limp, bloody, body. "Stark..." I ask- although he doesn't hear me. "Stark..."_

_I start to look over..._

* * *

I'm jolted awake by someone coming in to my room. I turn to see Stark, and raise an eyebrow. "I just had the weirdest dream."

"What was it about?" He asks, sitting down at the edge of my bed,

"You." I blurt out. He looks at me alarmed, "No- No! I-"

"What about me?" He asks intently. Is he angry about this?

"I was in a sort of workshop with you. I- we... Well.. I think we were... Together." Something glimmers in his eyes.

"Evelyn..."

"What?" I ask, confused. He grabs my hand, but I yank it away. He has another something glance across his face. "Stark..."

He gets up, smoothing his jacket. He coughs, "I'll see you at dinner- possibly." He walk out, shutting the door behind him.

"What does that mean?" I mutter, looking around.

* * *

I fall in to the chair, grabbing chopsticks. I try to fathom how to use them, but my mind is blank on any idea. I throw them down, giving a large puff out.

Stark slides next to me, handing me a fork. "Here- for your food." He takes my chopsticks, and I take the fork.

"Thanks," I say, giving him a smile. I stab a piece of popcorn chicken, and bite in to it. I look around seeing two other girls, one's focusing on me. I look over at Stark, "Is she new?" I ask in a hushed voice. He chuckles,

"Yes- well, sort of." I smile at him, and he takes a bite out of his takeout container. I grab a cheese-thingy. I could never remember the name. Krabrango... Or something. I dip it in some sweet and sour sauce, and take a bite out it, setting it in to the container.

Stark smiles at me, "So, what do you do?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well. There is Chapter One! I hope you guys all like it a lot! Thanks for reading, review and follow if you want to! Thank you if you are already following the story, and I hope you guys stay to read more, and that I can provide it for you! Well.. Thanks. **

**Also, I won't update everyday, but I won't update with gaps like I did between this chapter and the last one. I just got busy with High School starting.. you know me, a lowly freshman. :) Anyways, see you all next chapter!**

**~_I'veBeenWholocked_**


	3. Memories Invade

"I'm a Gamma scientist. I live in New York, and I dance. I actually was in a production of Swan Lake! It's one of my favorites, you know?" He smiles briefly.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh. Sorry. It just feels like I already know you." I reply with a smile. I see him shoot Romanoff a look. I turn to see what's going on, but he looks back at me,

"No, maybe I just have that sorta face." I laugh lightly, taking another bite of my chicken. I take a small thing of the sauce, occasionally dipping a piece of chicken in it.

Stark eats his own food, and he occasionally makes a joke. I laugh, and I'll get a look from one of the members. Maybe I need to be more quiet...

I finish dinner, throwing away the containers, and heading back to the seat. I look at notes, and feel a weight next to me. I look over to see another man next to me. He smiles slightly, and I look over to Stark, who's walking away. I sigh, and look back to the man. "Agent Barton of SHIELD." He introduces himself. I nod,

"Do I know you?" I ask. He shakes his head,

"I don't think so. Maybe from t.v or something? We were on the news quite a lot." I nod, and tap my hands on the table. He stands up, and I look around, then place my head on the table.

"Evelyn? Do you want to head back to your quarters?" I turn to see Captain Rogers.

"Yeah..." I mutter. Why do I get the feeling they all act like I'm a child? I smile smile at him, standing up. He walks with me back to my quarters.

"Thanks," I tell him before slipping in to my room.

I fall on to my bed, and close my eyes, feeling how heavy they are, and slowly drift off back to sleep.

* * *

_"Evelyn..." _

_I hear sobs from the other room, as I look around. I look to my right, and see him, huddled on the floor with the body. I peer over, but jump back instantly. _

_It's me. _

_How am _I_ the one on the ground? What's going on? I look back over, seeing a whole through my chest. _

_This is all a crazy dream... Right? It's a dream- nothing more. I think... I walk around, seeing Stark huddled over my body. _

_Why does he care? Who is he? Why is my subconscious showing me this? I bend down looking at him. I see tears on his cheeks, and I want to wipe them off- help him. _

"Stark..."

* * *

I find myself waking up again, seeing light streaming through the door. I yawn, and walk out, throwing on something.

I walk down the corridor, and to the lower levels. I walk in to a holding cell area, and slide in. I look around, then sit in the holding cell, leaving the door open.

I sit down, feeling how quiet it is. I close my eyes, laying on the bench.

"You know, this place is for criminals. I don't think you're one." I open my eyes, looking to see Stark.

"Morning," I mutter, sitting up. He grabs a wireless remote, and comes in, sliding next to me. I scoot over making room. He makes a slick smile,

"Any more dreams.. About me?"

I laugh, "Yes." I reply, giving Stark a shy smile.

"What was it about?"

"Well..." I hesitantly start, "You were holding... Well, my lifeless body." I shrug, "There is no other way to put it." He sighs deeply.

"No, I understand." I lean my head on his shoulder,

"Are you okay?" I ask. He looks down at me, giving me a smile smile.

"Fine."

* * *

I walk down the corridor, and look around. "She shouldn't be here!" Someone yells. I raise my eyebrow, walking towards the noise. "She...ready...what happened? ... Be normal?"

I knock lightly on the door, and watch as they open it. I look inside, seeing Stark and Fury. "Hi..." I wave, trying to stay quiet. Stark smiles, and grabs my wrist, pulling me in.

"We were just talking about you." He explains.

"Yeah, I know." I tear my wrist away, "Be normal?" It dons on me, "Am I not normal?" I look to Stark,

"No.. Evelyn."

"What am I?" I feel my lower lip quiver. Wow, it escalated quickly for me. But I know what is going to happen. I'm just going to get kicked to the curb. "I'm sorry if I'm not what you needed." I turn to Fury. "Have a good day," I can hear things from behind me.

"Stark. We need you. Thor and Loki are leaving, and we are all heading out for New York- you coming?"

I look over my shoulder to see the redhead. I smily wimpily.

"Yes," Stark looks over at me, "As long as she comes along. We're moving the Helicarrier over New York for now."

"Why?" I ask,

"They need to keep an eye on you.. And your staying with me."

"I'm what?!" He laughs,

"Don't worry- it's nothing. You'll have your own room, everything."

"Can I not just stay in my apartment?" I ask, whining.

"No, you need supervision. All the Avengers are staying in Stark tower."

"And me?" I ask,

"I believe you are in the Avengers now..." The girl tells me with a smile. My eyes widen,

"Really?" I smile, "Thank you!" I hug her quickly, then hug Stark with a smile. "Oh, thank you!" I smile again, heading to my room. "Let me just grab my... nothings."

I stop in my room, and look around. Loki... Where had I heard that name before?

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is an update! Got a little confusing, didn't it? I think I am also going to add another story either tonight or tomorrow. Another Avengers- or maybe something else... Wholock, or Sherlock, or Doctor Who. Whichever I think will work tonight.. (It's probably going to end up being another Avengers.) So, everyone hope you liked it, and see you next time I update!**  
_**~I'veBeenWholocked**_


	4. Memories that Kill

I look out the window, and down the street. "Hello." I turn to my right, seeing the other girl standing there.

"Hi," I reply with a smile. She looks at me,

"You're awful cheery... Are you always like this?" I chuckle,

"No, not really."

"Then why are you so happy?" She asks. I take a moment,

"I don't know, maybe it's just me. Maybe it's the people I'm around." I shrug, looking back out the window.

"So, it's Stark? He doesn't seem like the happy kind." I look at her,

"Maybe not, but I know there is a reason. I think he lost someone..." I bite my lower lip thinking. "Yeah... He must have lost someone."

"And who do you think that is?" Se asks.

"Someone he loved?" I look out the window, "I don't know." I look out the window for awhile,

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm a Gamma Scientist- well, I was. Now, I think I'm an Avenger... Right?"

"I guess..."

I look out the window, seeing the large Stark Tower. "I think we're here!" I smile, and giggle a little.

* * *

_I look around, trying to place the noise. What's going on?_

**_CRACK!_**

_I turn my head to the side, and see a shadow. Before I can react, a high pitched noise fills the air. _

_A gunshot. _

_I feel a dull sensation spreading through my body. I start to tumble, and as I look down, and then look at my hand, I see blood. "Evelyn!"_

_I crumble to the ground. The footsteps scamper off, and I look up seeing Tony. "Oh God," He mutters, coming next to me. I look around the darkened room in his house. "Evelyn? What's going on?" I cough in to his chest, _

_"Tony...?" I ask, barley audible. He looks at me with glassy eyes. "It's going to be alright... Just... Get medics." I smile. He nods, resting me against a couch. I look to my side, seeing the white from the couch becoming red. _

_Footsteps come closer, and a girl approaches me. She looks like my age, but the darkness shades out any actual features. She purses her lips, and covers my eyes with her hand. She hums something. I close my eyes. What's going on?_

_I open my eyes, seeing an unfamiliar place. A man barges back in. "Evelyn!" He comes closer, holding something, shoving it in to my hands. I look to see a shiny shape. I smile softly, and close my eyes. "No! Don't do that!" He shakes me, making me open them again. I look at him, and give a warm smile. _

_Everything goes blank. _

* * *

I wake up, screaming. As I look around, I see the dark room, and I jerk up. I run a hand over my forehead, feeling a cold sweat.

I hear the door open, seeing a few people rush in.

Unable to see anything other then their shadows, I try to catch my breath. I bow my head, and feel a tear run down my cheek.

Oh, god. Tony Stark. He- he.. he cares for me in my dream. And I guess in real life. But, I hated seeing him like that. It was terrible. I didn't even care if I was dying.

I feel a body rush next to me. "What happened?" I see him, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"It was terrible..." I mutter. I look I see Barton and Romanoff looking at me. The door is swung open, with the others peering through. "I'm sorry for waking you all up.." I say, refusing to close my eyes.

"Stark." Romanoff cautions. "We need to talk." Stark shoots her a look, but I push him away.

"Go ahead. I'll be okay. Barton can stay with me- or another- but, they don't need to."

"No, I'll stay," Barton says. Stark hesitantly nods, and I lay back down.

"Go back to sleep."

I close my eyes, throwing my covers over me.

* * *

The next day, I wake up, and walk out in to the kitchen. I rub my eyes, grabbing a bowl. "Hey," I jump, and turn to see the other girl.

"Oh. Hi," I grab the cereal. "Sorry about waking you up last night."

"It's okay, I wasn't even asleep." I grab the milk, and pour some of each in the bowl. Grabbing a spoon, I sit at the table.

"What made you wake up, screaming?"

"Just a really bad nightmare." I touch my heart charm, and my eye drift to it. It was what he put in to my hands in my dream. "Excuse me."

I shove myself up, and out of the kitchen.

I can't take this. These dreams are ruining me. They were never this bad before. He never flooded my dreams. I walk out, on to the patio. Sitting down on the edge, letting my feet dangle over the ledge.

I close my eyes, feeling the wind against my face. I lay back, and touch my charm again. Un-clipping it, I open my eyes to look at the engraving on the back.

_E.S_

* * *

**End of chapter 4! A little shorter, but you will get more in a matter of days. Just wanted to update a little! Hope you liked it. See you all later. **

**_~I'veBeenWholocked_**


	5. Memories Hurt

My mind racing, I rush back inside, bumping in to the other girl. "Sorry," I see Captain Rogers, and give him a brief smile.

I continue on, trying to get to Stark.

"She's a time bomb! It's only a matter of time before she goes off." I knock on the door, cracking it open. My other hand clutches the charm.

"Stark... We need to talk. Now." I look around, Seeing Barton and Romanoff with him.

_What is going on? _

I shut the door, slumping against a wall. Maybe I shouldn't have came, I should have stayed home sick that day at the lab. None of this would have happened. I hear the door open, seeing him. "What?" I shove the charm in his hand,

"What the hell is this?" I ask,

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking at it.

"The initials. E-S. Those aren't my initials."

"Why would I have anything to with this?" He asks, giving it back to me.

"Well, at first, I didn't understand. Then, my nightmares... And dreams. In every single one, we're... Together." I pause, "Anyways! It donned on me, S- as in Stark." His face drains of color.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't give a damn. Just- just stay away from me."

"Evelyn..."

"Stay away from me!" I snap when he tries to get closer. I throw my hands out, keeping him back. "Just... Please." I meet his gaze, then rush off, throwing the necklace on the ground.

I rush back outside, but see Banner looking at the skyline. I glance inside, seeing Rogers and the other girl. Romanoff and Barton are with him... This isn't good. I rush off back to my room.

I slam myself in, falling on my bed. "Hello."

I yelp, seeing a figure in the dark corner of my room. I look, and as he steps out, I remember him. Loki- of Asgard.

"Shouldn't you be with your... sister?"

"Brother." He corrects me, smiling slyly. "And yes. Although, my idiot of a brother took another one." I sit down, and he slowly sits next to me.

"Oh, right. So, you really are a God." He looks at me, like I'm the idiot- which I probably am.

"Did you not understand that, mere mortal?"

"Will you just call me Evelyn? I'd much rather prefer that." He nods, even though I know he doesn't want to.

"Fine, Evelyn." He takes a moment to look around. His grasp on his scepter tightens. "I wanted to... thank you for the last time we met,"

"It was nothing." I reply, with a smile.

"I see..." He stands up. "Goodbye... Evelyn."

He quickly disappears before my eyes, just as quickly as we talked. and I flop on to the bed, closing my eyes.

* * *

_"She's waking up." _

_My eyes snap open, and I look around. People are watching me everywhere, and all I can do is whimper. _

_I push myself away from them, falling on to the ground, and over to the wall. I close my eyes, and hear funny noises. I open my eyes, seeing their toy thingies- that they were pointing at me- on the ground. _

_I look around again, covering my face. "We aren't going to hurt you." One says. He had the toy with string and sticks. _

_I look to another with bright hair. She looks silly. Another one, who wears something over his eye, moves closer. I start laughing, seeing the ridiculous thing over his eye. _

_He looks at me, and the other one from before leans over, "She's like a baby... Her whole brain was wiped..." I look at him confused. Mind wiped? What does wiped mean?_

_"Baby..." I mutter, trying out the word. He looks over at me,_

_"You need sleep." I start whining, and he picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I try to kick, but he's strong. "You better not bite." _

_What is biting? I softly rest my head on his shoulder. He needs a name, so I come up with the first one that comes to mind. _

_"Tony?"_

_He looks at me, "Yes?" His name must not really be Tony because he took a long time to answer. _

_"Tired..." I mutter, closing my eyes on his shoulder. "Tired..."_

_"We're almost there." I hear a click, and feel something soft on my back, and holding my head. More warmness washes over me as something comes over me. _

_"Night... Tony.."_

_"Good night, Evelyn."_

* * *

I push myself up, rubbing my eyes. Looking around, I find the door cracked open. "I see you," I mutter, peaking out. "I told you to stay away."

Stark peaks his head through, "At least take back the charm."

"Go away." I sit up, "I'm not in the mood." I cross my arms, giving him a childish, pouty look.

He laughs as he slips the charm back in my hand. "Just keep it for awhile."

"Not unless you explain." I reply, dropping it on the bedside table. "I want to know why you keep showing up in my dreams."

"That's your subconscious, not me." I roll my eyes,

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away- /stay/ away from me. I told you that earlier. Stupid of me to let you back in."

"Evelyn-"

"No, Stark." I growl. Getting up, I pushing him out, "I want you out!" I slam the door in his face.

I throw myself on the bed, and close my eyes.

_ ...deserves this. He's always been the one to dump, never the dump-ee. Looks like he got worse than that._

I sit up, puzzled. Where's the voice coming from? I try focusing on it, but nothing. Swallowing, I stand up, walking to my closet.

After throwing on something, I sit in a lounge chair in my room, and rest my head on the back. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."

I look to see Barton. "You okay?" He asks, shutting the door, and walking over.

"Fine." I mutter, looking at the ground.

"Evelyn?"

"What?" I look at him, playing the innocent card. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, you haven't." He sighs. "You want answers?" I nod, "Evelyn... I might be able to give them, but it's not going to make any sense."

"I still want them!" I scoot closer.

"Evelyn, you and Stark were-"

"Barton," The door swings open, Romanoff walking in. She looks angry, more angry than normal, like she will boil over any second. "I need to see you. /Now./" He looks at me, and gets up, walking to the door.

_Stark and I were what? _

* * *

_"Your learning percentage is through the roof! How many languages have you learned?"_

_"Chwe." I reply, with a smile. "And, thank you!" I look around the room, dangling my feet. "Selvic, how much longer until I can work in the field?" _

_"Only a few days." He replies with a mumble. I sigh, waiting for him to finish. _

_"Sir, why do I keep seeing faces in my dreams? You said my subconscious won't start until later..."_

_"They're memories- starting to flood back. Don't worry." He looks at a chart, then at me. "What do you see?"_

_"This man," I smile softly. "Tony... I think that's his name. He's always so nice to me in my dreams." I play with my dangling legs. "I think we were together." I take a moment. "Why hasn't he come to visit?"_

_"Because," Selvic looks at me, and sighs, "Because, he thinks your dead." _

_My hand reaches for my charm. I touch the silver heart, turning it around, seeing the small E.S engraved on the the back. _

_"Can I see him?" I ask. "After this is over?" Selvic shakes his head, _

_"No, it's better he thinks your dead." I look down, dropping my head. _

_"What's my real name?" I ask, barley audible. _

_"Evelyn."_

_"I knew that. What's my last name? Does it start with an S?"_

_"No, Evelyn. Your last name is Cartse."_

_"So why is there an S on my necklace?" He looks at me, and shakes his head. _

_"That iben ta 'kelba!"_

_"Selvic!" I cross my arms. "He is not... One of those. He's always been so nice!" I stand up, walking to the door. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Back to my quarters." I mutter, shutting the door. _

* * *

I look around, outside, after a brief conversation with Alexis... I think that's her name. That's what Barton told me.

I kick my feet, letting the cool breeze brush over them. The grey-ish skyline casts fog overhead, and I smile. Same old town. The cars start going, every, single one honking. But, that's the thing I love about the town. The sound.

"Evelyn?" I turn to see Romanoff, "You hungry? We're going to go grab some shwarma."

"Sure, why not?" I smile, and stand up. This day can't get any worse.

Okay, maybe that's a lie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, End of Chapter! So, You guys are getting a lot of her dreams now. Which is a great thing, but it has to be confusing... don't worry. All will be explained soon enough... :)Review!**

**~I'veBeenWholocked**


	6. Update

**Hey! I am so sorry guys! I have been ultra busy. See, my family owns a Pumpkin Patch and we JUST finished the season. But don't worry, small group of readers. I will update soon. But, in the free time I have had, I have started writing a Doctor Who Story. It's told from two character's point of view. So, I will probably put up the first chapter tonight.**

_**~I'veBeenWholocked**_


End file.
